1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to flooring systems for vehicles adapted to carry cargo, such as trailers. More specifically, the present invention relates to flooring systems having the ability to easily repair or replace the structural members comprising the load-bearing floor.
2. Summary of Prior Art
Commonly, the load-bearing floors of many cargo-carrying vehicles (trailers and railcars principally) comprise wooden planks, usually 2×6 or 2×8. These floors are strong and light in weight, but are susceptible to damage and deterioration in use.
The typical construction of these floors provides a generally rectangular wrought iron or steel frame that is welded together. If one or more of the wooden planks becomes damaged or deteriorates and requires replacement, the frame must be cut apart and reassembled using various tools, including welding and cutting torches.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,380, Jul. 10, 1990, to Ballyns, et al. discloses a platform for a lift used in conjunction with a truck. Wooden planks are held in a frame that can be disassembled to permit selective removal of the planks. This disassembly causes the entire frame structure to effectively be disassembled and is not structurally sound because the removable pieces are coupled to one another. Thus this construction is not adapted to use in a trailer or vehicle in which the floor is a major structural member.
A need exists, therefore, for an improved flooring system for cargo-carrying vehicles that permits selective removal and replacement of one or more of the flooring members that comprise the floor surface of the vehicle. The system should be relatively easy to operate and should not require complete disassembly of the vehicle or a major portion thereof.